


Intimacy

by Lady_Kit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit soul sex, First Time, M/M, Soul Sex, does not go as expected, fancy dinner date, if you're looking for porn you're going to be disappointed, this really isn't that, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: Neither Edge nor Rus have ever had soul sex before. They decide to give it a try. But, of course, this is a Very Special Occasion and Edge insists on treating it as such.Things don't go quite as anticipated.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> For the winner of my 500 follower raffle on Tumblr. This was an absolutely delightful piece to craft. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful prompt.

Edge was not quite asleep. Not really. But he was getting there. He had his arms around Rus and his chin on his shoulder, just listening to him breathe and slowly running his thumb over Rus’ collarbone. “edge?” he asked, voice soft, “you awake?”

“Hmm?” he murmured, “What is it?”

“you ever…?” Rus cleared his throat, and the soft orange glow revealed he was blushing. “never mind. go back to sleep.”

Well he was wide-awake _now_. He sat up, leaning over his lover. “No, what is it? What’s on your mind?” Rus glanced up at him, then covered his face with a pillow. Rolling his eyelights, Edge pried the pillow out of his arms. He raised a skeptical brow-bone, then leaned down to kiss Rus lightly. Sweetly. He ran a thumb over his flushed cheekbone. “Come now, love. What is it?”

Rus sighed, his eyelights skittering away. He sat up, fiddling with the buttons on his pajama top. “have you ever had soul sex?” he said, voice unexpectedly loud as he tried to force the words out.

Edge blinked and thought of his calcified soul. “No. I…No.”

“have you ever…thought about it?”

“About…?” He shook his head, which wasn’t exactly true. He’d thought about it, but only with the idle understanding that the LV that hardened the exterior of his soul would make it difficult, if not impossible. “A little,” he corrected himself. “Why? Have you…?”

Rus glanced at him before looking away again. “i’ve never done it,” he said, “maybe it’s stupid but…it always seemed like something special to share with someone that means a lot to you. not just…you know. a fling.” His cheekbones were growing brighter and brighter as he spoke. He wouldn’t look at Edge for more than a second at a time, and his fingers were plucking anxiously at the pillowcase. “just. heh. wondering, you know. welp! uh…goodnight!”

He tried to burrow back under the blankets, but Edge caught his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Do you want to?”

He would have sworn that Rus squeaked. “want to…?”

He slid back under the blankets behind Rus, fingers still entwined. He wrapped that arm over Rus’ ribcage and kissed the back of his neck. “Have soul-sex? With me?”

Rus’ fingers tightened around his. “i.”

He kissed the back of Rus’ neck again, holding him close. “Because I’m willing to try it if you are.”

Rus was blushing again. His chest hitched and he squeezed Edge’s hand. “i’d…yeah. i think i’d like that.”

Edge nodded. “It’s late,” he murmured, “Go to sleep. We can make plans in the morning.”

“plans?”

Planting another kiss along the edge of his mandible, Edge murmured, “It’s a special occasion. That requires planning.”

Rus chuckled, settling more solidly against him. “it’s soul-sex, precious. not an ambush.”

“Be that as it may,” Edge said, “we should still make plans.”

Rus was still stifling laughter, but Edge could detect the hint of relief in his words as he said, “whatever you say, edgelord.”

Soon enough, Rus was sleeping solidly in his arms, but Edge’s mind was buzzing, too busy to sleep. Rus rarely asked for anything. In fact, Edge would go so far as to say that he _never_ asked for anything. Regardless of his own uncertainties, he wanted to make sure this would be a special night for him. By the time morning had rolled around, he had more than a few ideas lined up. He waved Rus off when he offered to help with the planning, and instead set about asking around for recommendations and making reservations.

When Friday night finally arrived, Edge found he was actually excited, ~~even if he was a little nervous about the main event~~. He put on a suit and laid one out for Rus to wear as well. He studied himself in the mirror, very pleased with his appearance, then turned to eye his boyfriend critically. With a wry smile, Rus asked, “do i pass inspection, lieutenant?”

Looking him up and down, Edge adjusted his lapels and removed the clip-on tie, replacing it with a real one. He finished fastening the knot and lightly touched his teeth to Rus’. “You’ll do,” he said, smirking when the orange flush graced Rus’ cheekbones.

He pulled away, starting to head downstairs, reminding Rus that their reservations were for seven—they didn’t want to be late. Tugging on his tie, Rus asked, “so…this place is pretty fancy, then?”

“Very,” Edge agreed, pulling his jacket off the hook. He eyed Rus’ hoodie, then shook his head. Instead, he dug another of his jackets out of the hall closet, passing it to Rus to wear. Black leather was classy and it went with everything. He didn’t care what anyone had to say about it. “I had to bribe Cash for our reservations.”

Rus blinked. “why would cash—?”

“I find it best not to question it,” Edge said. He really had no interest in actually finding out just how many pies Cash had his fingers in. He probably wouldn’t like the answer anyway.

They stepped out to the garage, and Edge opened Rus’ door for him. Rus hesitated, unsure, but after a moment, he slowly took his seat and buckled in, jumping a little when Edge shut the car door. Walking around to the driver’s side, Edge patted the hood of the car appreciatively. Freshly waxed and thoroughly cleaned, the black convertible would make a more than adequate conveyance for their date tonight. He was a touch nervous about handing the keys over to the valet, but the young man didn’t stare at the pair of monsters, and he politely opened Rus’ door for him, wishing him a good evening. Edge made sure to tip him well.

He took Rus’ arm and guided him inside. Rus eyed the glittering chandeliers and the pure white tablecloths, the servers dressed in black and white and just a splash of green, and Edge stood straighter and taller, very pleased when the maître d’ checked their reservation with a smile, not batting an eye at their shared gender or their status as monsters. He’d have to take recommendations from Cash more often (assuming he could afford it, of course).

At their table, Rus fiddled with the silverware, eyeing the various glasses lined up in front of them. “uh. lot a forks, isn’t it?” he asked, pushing the forks away from his plate. “and how many glasses does a guy really need?”

Studying the menu, Edge absently told him that they were for the different courses. The smallest fork was for hors d’oeuvres and the next was for salad. The last was for dinner. And of course, the glasses were for water and champagne and, later, wine— “oh. yeah,” Rus said, putting the forks back. “i knew that. i was just….” He shrugged, looking away. “you know. working on my comedy routine.”

“Do you know what you want?”

“i…haven’t even looked at the menu yet.”

“Do you want me to order for you?”

Rus picked at his jacket sleeves and nodded. “yeah. that’d be good.”

Edge looked up at him, studying him from behind the menu. He was pulled in on himself and his gaze never rested on anything for more than a few seconds at most. His fingers were constantly fidgeting with his sleeves or his buttons, his tie or the silverware, the napkins or the tablecloth.

Soul sinking, Edge realized he’d made a mistaken. But it wasn’t too late to make it right, either.

When the server came around, he placed their order—“To go, if you can. We’ve had a slight change in our plans for the evening.”

While the server seemed surprised, she was more than happy to comply, though she said it would take a few minutes to prepare their food. As soon as she left, Rus leaned across the table and asked, “what happened? did you get a text? is everyone okay—?”

Edge took his hand. “Everything is fine. I just realized you weren’t really enjoying yourself.”

Rus blinked. “no, edge, i— this place is great! it’s….” His smile faltered. “it’s… _really_ fancy. and nice. and…if you want to go to places like this then i am all about that. i can figure out how to use all the different forks and i can maybe even learn how to tie my own tie and—“

“Rus,” Edge said, squeezing his hand. “I’m a gutter-rat. I’ve always been a gutter-rat. I’ll always be a gutter-rat. Places like this will only ever be a novelty to me. I brought you here because….” He looked away, drumming the fingers of his free hand on the table. “It’s what you’re supposed to do, isn’t it? Take your lover out to a nice restaurant. Treat them well before….” His cheekbones grew hot, and he huffed in exasperation. “You know.”

Rus burst into laughter, covering his mouth to muffle himself. “edge,” he said, voice choked, “please. please tell me you didn’t bribe someone to spread rose petals on our bed while we were gone or something.”

“ _No_ ,” he hissed, “Don’t be absurd!” But he was smiling, though no one but Rus would have been able to tell.

Sooner than expected, the server returned with their food, each meal packaged into a foil swan. Edge paid and thanked her for being so accommodating. He assured the maître ‘d that they didn’t have any problems with the service or the food, just a change in plans. The valet didn’t even give them a second glance, though, and soon enough they were on their way home. “sorry i ruined your plans,” Rus said after a few minutes.

And Edge got an idea. “You didn’t ruin anything,” he said, pulling into the parking lot of a local drug store. “Stay here.”

“…okay?”

He gathered what he needed and returned to the car. He drove past their street, ignoring Rus’ questioning look. Following the suburbs’ curving roads, he finally pulled over when he came to a small neighborhood park. Grabbing the food and the bag of supplies, he laid a tablecloth out on the plush grass and set down a pair of heavy candles to hold down the far corners. He lit the candles and set the food in the middle. He gestured for Rus to sit, and passed him some plastic cutlery and a plastic cup. He opened the bottle of wine and poured for them both, earning a laugh from Rus. “edgelord, you can’t drink in public.”

“Watch me,” Edge said, sitting down beside him—though he did hide the bottle. They cuddled together and looked up at the stars, watching the moon trek across the sky. The food was good and even if the wine was significantly cheaper, it was just as good as anything they could have ordered from the restaurant. When they were finished eating, Edge rested his arm around Rus’ hip, kissed him, and asked, “Is this more your speed, love?”

Rus shivered and returned the kiss. “yeah, edgelord. this is more my style. but we’ve got another problem now.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

Rus reached under his shirt to rub his lumbar spine, tracing his fingers up and down the vertebrae. “how the hell am i supposed to wait until we get home to have you?”

Red magic bloomed across Edge’s face, and he ducked his head, stammering, “I think you’ll manage somehow.”

Sidling closer, Rus shook his head, fingers still tracing over Edge’s lumbar spine. “maybe. or maybe—“ They disappeared from the park, only to reappear in their bedroom. “—we can take a shortcut.”

Edge sighed. “ _Rus_.”

“what? the car’s fine—roof’s up and the doors are locked. this isn’t exactly a bad neighborhood either.” Edge gave him a Look, and he sighed, rolling on top of him. “we’ll go back to clean up, okay? promise.” Edge’s expression made it clear he wasn’t very impressed with that bit of negotiation…until Rus sat up and started working his shirt open slowly. His gaze dropped to watch his fingers pull the buttons away. “c’mon, precious. don’t tell me you aren’t just as eager as i am.”

He undid the last button and shucked his shirt, throwing it into the corner. Sitting tall, he trailed his fingers down his sternum, and magic flooded Edge’s mouth as Rus started to rub his lowermost ribs. “Okay. Fine. But I’m holding you to that—we’re going back later.” He raised his hands to trace over Rus’ ribcage, always shocked at the smooth, untouched bones.

He exhaled slowly, admiring how delicate Rus’ bones were, how beautiful. He must have said something aloud, because Rus blushed brilliantly and looked away. He cleared his throat and asked, hesitantly, “so? you, uh, you still want to do this? the uh, the soul sex?”

Edge looked up at him, hands settling on his iliac crests. “Do you?”

Rus nodded. “more than anything but…only if you want to too, you know?”

Edge considered that. “I’m….” He looked away. “It’s…complicated. I want to,” he said, “but I’m not sure how well this will work. I want to try, at least.”

Rus’ brow-bone crept higher. “precious, you’re gonna have to explain that to me, i’m starting to get concerned.” Bracing himself, Edge shut his sockets and summoned his soul. “…edgelord? i’m really not seeing the issue here.”

“What do you—?” Edge looked down in time to see Rus pull his soul from his ribcage. He gasped, surprised at its sensitivity. He looked at it, shocked to see the glimmer of red magic. His soul…wasn’t the hard, calcified lump he’d grown to expect. It was soft and luminous and—it looked like a soul and not a rock. “How?” he asked, breathless.

Rus just gave him a confused look. “edge? you doing alright? am i hurting you?”

Sockets wide, Edge could only shake his head. “No—you’re. No. This is—“ He was breathing hard, not sure how to react. “This is more than I could have hoped for,” he finally said, allowing his affection and love to project from his soul. Rus shuddered, bowing over his soul.

“oh, stars— _edge_.”

Edge surged upward, hands still on Rus’ hipbones. He rested his forehead against Rus’. “Summon your soul for me, love,” he murmured. He didn’t know how or why his soul had been so transformed, but he had to believe the other skeleton had something to do with it. “Please.”

Rus nodded, breathing hard. With a final squeeze to his iliac crests, Edge released his hold and reached into his chest, cupping the delicate, fluttering soul. As soon as he made contact, he felt the overwhelming love and trust and affection bleeding from Rus’ soul. He gasped aloud, and his own soul started to sing in answer. Rus groaned, and Edge released his soul, the feedback loop of warmth and affection overwhelming.

“edge—precious, no, please, i need you.”

He shook his head. “’s too much,” he said, voice thick. “I can’t—“

“you can,” Rus urged him, and Edge could feel his affection. He ran his hands over Edge’s soul, warmth pouring into it from his fingertips. “c’mon, precious. take my soul. let me love you. please.”

Shuddering, Edge hesitantly reached back into his chest to take hold of his soul once more. As soon as he did, the feedback loop reconnected. It was frightening, honestly, loving so deeply and being so deeply loved. He’d always heard that monsters’ souls were made of pure love, but he hadn’t truly understood what that meant until now. It was overwhelming. Frightening.

But…as he allowed the feelings of love and affection to sink deeper and deeper, the fear faded. The intensity peaked, and they seemed to hover on a precipice for a time. He was intensely aware of Rus. Aware of the raw magic racing through his mana lines, the rise and fall of his ribcage, the beads of sweat on his bones. Aware too of all the ways they fit together, physically and mentally and emotionally.

He’d never felt so safe in his life.

With a cry, they both fell over the precipice. It wasn’t exactly an orgasm, but it was the only comparison to be made. It was an intense relief, and it left them both panting and shaking, holding each other up. Their souls had already dispelled, and they clutched at each other, clinging. Neither of them said anything. There was nothing to say. Instead, they just lay down together, clinging close. Utterly consumed.

 -

Only in the morning, when Edge walked out to the garage did he realize they’d forgotten to retrieve the car and pick up the remains of their picnic.

Somehow, he didn't mind all that much. 


End file.
